NightClan's Darkness
by Shard of Broken Ice
Summary: "Beware the claws of the dark, for they shall rip apart the forest and throw it into an everlasting darkness." A prophecy, given to the medicine cat of NightClan, she wonders if there are any hope for the forest and Clans living in it. Is there a going to be a savior or is the prophecy going to be fulfilled? ON HOLD!
1. Prologue

**A/N:** Hey, I'm going to be working on this story which is called NightClan's Darkness. Also, about Scar's Story, it's on hold as of right now, so until my friend gets the motivation to get it going again, it's on hold. So yeah, that's all the important stuff out of the way. Enjoy the story!

~Frost

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Warriors.

* * *

**Prologue:**

"Ashpool..." A soft voice called Ashpool's name. The silver-gray medicine cat twitched her ears before she opened her eyes.

Ashpool noticed that she was in a beautiful star-lit meadow, the moon shining brightly overhead. Just then, a starry cat appeared before Ashpool. She blinked, unable to comprehend who was standing before her.

"Cavesong!" Cavesong was Ashpool's mentor until Cavesong died from a greencough outbreak that happened in NightClan in the middle of leaf-bare.

Ashpool turned to face Cavesong fully, her eyes gleaming in the moonlight. "Why are you here?"

"I am here, Ashpool, to give you a message and a prophecy," Cavesong said grimly.

Once more, the medicine cat of NightClan blinked and stepped back, noticing the urgency in Cavesong's eyes that burned bright like a fire.

She nodded, pricking her ears as she listened to Cavesong. "The claws of the dark shall be the one to bring darkness to the forest with the shadow's help. But, there will be a savior who will stop it.

A few moments of silence descended on the two cats before it was broken. "What does it mean though, Cavesong?" Ashpool asked, her eyes wide.

Not another moment had passed for Cavesong began to fade away, his outline glimmering for the last time. His voice echoed on the night wind, "Beware, Ashpool. Beware the claws of the dark..."

* * *

**A/N: **Short, I know, but the chapters are, hopefully, going to be longer than this. Well, hope you like it so far! Review, and as always, constructive criticism is welcome!


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Okay, so I am still on writer's block on this story, but I totally forgot that I had this chapter written a long time ago, and forgot to upload it on here. So, here you go, enjoy!

~Frost

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

NightClan's camp was already bustling with cats who were hurrying to get to their assigned patrols. The leader, Ravenstar, however, was sitting quietly at the entrance to his den, tail wrapped around his paws as he observed the Clan camp.

"Alright, I need Shadeleaf, Thornfang, and Blacksong to go on a border patrol," Darkclaw instructed, her voice raised so that the cats could hear. "Then, I need Dusktail, Nightpaw, and Cavetail to go on a hunting patrol."

At the end of Darkclaw's last word, Ravenstar decided he should come along so he stood up to his paws and called out, "I will come along as well." Darkclaw turned toward him and nodded once before she turned back to the gathered cats and resumed assigning the cats to separate patrols.

Dusktail, Nightpaw, and Cavetail, who had heard the whole thing, padded up to Ravenstar and waited for his signal to set off.

The black tom nodded at the three cats before he flicked his tail and set off, running into the forest with the assembled cats following behind.

* * *

**Shadeleaf's POV:**

As we marked the border we had with FireClan, Shadeleaf stopped suddenly as she picked up an alarming scent. Blacksong and Thornfang stopped as well, confused at their Clanmate's sudden stop.

"What is it, Shadeleaf?" Thornfang asked with a tilt of his head.

"Do you smell that?" Shadeleaf asked in reply, looking at her patrol members.

Blacksong frowned, beginning to scent the air for a moment with Thornfang looking around warily, expecting something to jump out of the undergrowth and attack the three cats.

"Yeah, smells like another Clan cat has been here a few times," Blacksong informed. Shadeleaf and Thornfang nodded in agreement before Thornfang asked, his tail lashing, "What should we do, though?"

"Tell Ravenstar, of course!" Blacksong exclaimed, already turning in the direction where the NightClan camp was situated.

"Come on, the camp isn't too far from here," Shadeleaf added, preparing to run. The others nodded before they bounded off, their paws pounding the ground in rhythm as they sprinted back to camp.

* * *

**Ravenstar's POV:**

The black tom flicked his tail quietly as he watched the mouse eating a small berry.

As he crept closer, his pawsteps soft and light, Ravenstar prepared to pounce on the mouse, pausing only to gather strength in his haunches and back legs.

Quick as an adder striking, Ravenstar leapt forward, his jaws locking around the mouse's neck.

Satisfied, the NightClan leader picked up his catch in his jaws and padded back to the clearing where the rest of the patrol members were waiting with their separate catches.

One of them, Dusktail, inclined his head politely when Ravenstar appeared. "Ravenstar." The black tom nodded back before instructing, "Let's head back to camp since we obviously have enough prey."

Dusktail, Nightpaw, and Cavetail nodded before we started to head back toward the camp, prey dangling from our jaws.

* * *

**Shadeleaf's POV:**

As they saw the camp entrance getting nearer and nearer, they put on an extra burst of speed, bursting into the camp clearing, breathing heavily.

The remaining warriors who stayed in the camp turned their heads to look at the breathless patrol, eyes wide. Ravenstar looked up from his conversation with the deputy, Darkclaw, before he asked calmly, "Is there a problem, Shadeleaf?"

After the dark-grey she-cat regained her breath back, she gasped out, "Our patrol caught wind of another Clan cat scent. On our side of the border. Looks like he or she has been there a few times."

After that, shocked and indignant gasps erupted from the gathered cats. "How dare they trespass?!" "What are we going to do, Ravenstar?!"

Ravenstar flicked his tail for silence before he moved to leap up on the Highoak before he glanced down at Shadeleaf's patrol. "What Clan has been trespassing, Shadeleaf?"

"We believe that FireClan has been in our territory, multiple times," Blacksong replied, narrowing her green eyes suspiciously while she kept her gaze fixated on her leader.

At this, Ravenstar nodded once before announcing, his voice ringing all throughout the hollow, "Then, I will create a patrol who will go to FireClan and talk to Stormstar about this. The cats who are joining me will be as followed, Shadeleaf, Cavetail, Thornfang, and Blacksong. We shall leave once the sun is half-way into the sky."

* * *

**A/N:** Well, that's all I could come up with on this first chapter, but expect Chapter 2 to be more lengthy almost. Hope you liked and if you could give me some ideas for upcoming chapters, that would be greatly appreciated!

~Frost


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N:** I'm still on writer's block, but hopefully I can get out of it soon. I wrote Chapter 2 a long time ago, like Chapter 1, but I couldn't decide if I should post it or not. Anyway, to review replies!

**Captain Scar:** Thanks for the ideas, my friend. I'll take them into account and hopefully I can come up with something from those.

Anyways, enjoy Chapter 2!

~Frost

**Chapter 2:**

The sun was already half-way into the sky once the Clan meet was dismissed, so the five cats had to get ready quickly. Shadeleaf and Blacksong was eating by the fresh-kill pile while also sharing tongues. Thornfang and Cavetail was at the entrance to the camp, flicking their tails slowly while waiting for the others to come.

Once Shadeleaf and Blacksong were done, they stood up and padded over to the two toms exchanging glances at each other in amusement. "Shadeleaf, Blacksong," greeted the dark-brown tom. "Cavetail," Shadeleaf replied, inclining her head in acknowledgement at the warrior.

At that moment, Ravenstar padded out from his den, and like a river, the NightClan warriors poured out of their dens to see off the patrol. "Darkclaw," Ravenstar said, pausing before he reached his patrol.

"Yes, Ravenstar?" Darkclaw asked, tilting her head slightly, but curiously. "Take care of the Clan while we're gone, I trust that you'll have everything under control here," Ravenstar addressed her, turning around to face his deputy.

Darkclaw nodded once, saying, "I will, Ravenstar. Safe journey." Ravenstar dipped his head and padded in front of Cavetail and Shadeleaf.

Yowls of farewell and wishes of 'good luck' and 'have a safe journey' followed Ravenstar's patrol out until the camp was well behind them.

As soon as they were heading towards the border with FireClan, some talk began to arise, but Ravenstar was the only cat silent, his yellow eyes narrowed slightly.

When they reached the border, Ravenstar spoke. "Let's wait for a patrol to come. No use trespassing on their territory unescorted." The cats nodded in understanding and so they waited, some settling down onto the dewy grass.

A while later, a FireClan patrol appeared out of the undergrowth, making the NightClan cats jump up to their paws. "What are you NightClan cats doing here?" One of the cats asked, narrowing his eyes.

Cavetail and Shadeleaf exchanged quick glances that obviously said, 'Well, no surprise there, considering that it _is_ FireClan we're dealing with.' Then they broke their gaze and looked at the FireClan patrol, Shadeleaf assuming that the cats were Leafwing, Duskpelt, Hawkstone, Dawnfrost, and also the deputy, Shadowfur.

Ravenstar stepped forward, almost crossing FireClan's territory. "Who is the leader of this patrol?"

"I am," Shadowfur said boldly, stepping forward as well. "May we speak to Stormstar, Shadowfur?" Ravenstar looked at Shadowfur with his intense yellow eyes.

"What for?" Shadowfur asked, flicking black tail back and forth. "That is a matter in which your leader and I will discuss," the NightClan leader replied evenly.

Shadeleaf and the others knew that their leader was getting irritated, exchanging quick glances at one another once again.

Shadowfur narrowed his blue eyes and reluctantly snapped, "Fine. But if my patrol or I see if you make any wrong moves, we will attack." Ravenstar dipped his head slightly in acknowledgement and then, Shadowfur led the way back to the FireClan camp, his patrol surrounding the NightClan cats.

After some time later, they reached it, though the NightClan patrol was confused, but soon, they understood for the camp was densely covered in undergrowth and shadowed by tall pine trees, making it hard to notice. The cats went in, the NightClan patrol looking around the camp with a few expressions of surprise and curiosity flashing in their eyes.

Ravenstar, however, was looking straight ahead at a silver tom with blue eyes who had stepped forward. "Shadowfur? Why are they doing here?" The patrol obviously knew that the tom was Stormstar, FireClan's leader.

Shadowfur replied, an edge slightly underneath his tone, "They apparently wanted to speak to you. Must be urgent, I suppose, wanting to talk to you so suddenly."

"Well, we should speak in my den, it's quieter there," suggested Stormstar with a sharp tail flick to silence his gathered warriors.

"Shadowfur, you will come," Stormstar instructed, then Shadowfur nodded slightly with a quick glance at Shadeleaf who realized with a small chill down her spine. "Shadeleaf, Cavetail," Ravenstar said. Then Stormstar interrupted, "You can bring just a warrior with you, Ravenstar."

"I wish them to be there," insisted Ravenstar, his tail lashing back and forth.

Shadowfur narrowed his aqua-blue eyes and started to move forward but Stormstar stopped him with a flick of his tail on his flank. "Very well, Ravenstar."

With that, the FireClan leader and his deputy headed to the leader's den with the three NightClan cats following behind.

Once they entered, Stormstar and Shadowfur sat down followed by Ravenstar, Shadeleaf, and Cavetail doing the same. "Now, what is this urgent matter that you wished to speak to me about, Ravenstar?"

Ravenstar started to explain. "Just today, Shadeleaf's patrol scented something on our side of the border."

"Oh? And what was this scent?" Stormstar asked, his head tilted slightly. "FireClan scent," Shadeleaf spoke up, her blue eyes narrowed. Cavetail flicked his tail, then Ravenstar glanced at her before turning his attention back to Stormstar.

"We believe that one of your warriors has been going there frequently," added Ravenstar.

"And what evidence do you have of this? How do you know if it was just the wind, blowing our border scent over onto your territory?" Shadowfur hissed, lashing his tail back and forth.

"Shadowfur," Stormstar said softly, flicking his tail at the black-pelted deputy. Shadowfur gave one last glare before becoming silent. "For your information, my patrol scented it clearly on our territory and we knew it wasn't just the wind," Shadeleaf replied evenly, her eyes still narrowed. Once again, Ravenstar flicked his tail at Shadeleaf followed by a slight glare. She huffed a bit then looked away.

"Are you sure that it was FireClan scent, Ravenstar? It wasn't rogues or anything?" asked Stormstar, kind of hopefully. Ravenstar only nodded. "Hmm... I did not know of this until now. I am glad that you brought this up to my attention. I'll have Shadowfur be on the lookout for any suspicious activity." Ravenstar dipped his head slightly to the silver-furred leader.

"Is that all you wished to speak about, Ravenstar?" "Yes, that was all we came for."

"Very well," Stormstar said, standing up to his paws and padded out of the den, Shadowfur following slowly behind. At that, Ravenstar gestured for Shadeleaf and Cavetail to follow. They did and followed behind Ravenstar out into the FireClan camp clearing.

"We'll be leaving now, Stormstar, no sense in lingering around your camp any longer," Ravenstar stated simply. Stormstar nodded and asked, "Shall I have an escort see you get back to your territory safely?" "We'll be fine, Stormstar, but thank you for the offer." The FireClan leader dipped his head and stepped back, his warriors beside him.

With a low murmur, the NightClan patrol set off towards their own territory, their ears flattened to their heads when a cool wind ruffled their pelts.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, hope you enjoyed Chapter 2 and NightClan's Darkness so far. Once again, if you could review and post some ideas for me, that would be greatly appreciated, seeing that I'm still on writer's block.

~Frost


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Chapter 3 is finally up! I think I'm getting out of my writer's block, but if I am, then I'm getting out of it slowly.

**Swanlightrulz:** Yes, he does seem nice, doesn't he? That's going to change though, in later chapters. I'm not going into details though, that would ruin the whole story.

Onto the story!

~Moonstorm

**Chapter 3:**

It was nearly dusk when the patrol reached the Clan camp. Exhausted, they padded inside where at once, cats bounded over to them, asking a plethora of questions about how well the visit to FireClan had went.

Ravenstar flicked his tail for the cats to disperse while saying, "I will explain everything later, after I speak with Darkclaw." Disappointed, the cats all left, muttering in low voices to one another. Hearing her name, Darkclaw padded forward until she was standing in front of her leader.

"We'll speak in my den, Darkclaw. Get some rest," Ravenstar added, turning around to speak to the warriors who were still behind him. Nodding, they dispersed and padded to different spots in the camp.

Shadeleaf and Blacksong padded to the fresh-kill pile, Shadeleaf picking up a mouse in her jaws and asked to Blacksong, her voice slightly muffled, "Want to share?" Smiling lightly, the she-cat nodded in reply and sat down, Shadeleaf doing the same.

The mouse between the two she-cats' paws, Blacksong took the first bite and nudged it slightly toward Shadeleaf who followed suit. Then, Cavetail and Thornfang padded over to them and was greeted warmly by the two she-cats. "Hey, Cavetail, Thornfang," purred Blacksong.

The toms both meowed greetings back. "What are you doing here?" Blacksong then asked, blinking. Her question was answered by slight shrugs. Thornfang then broke in, "I think Ravenstar is going to call a Clan meet or something."

"Oh really?" Blacksong looked towards the leader's den and noticed that the said leader and deputy were padding out, Ravenstar leaping onto the Highoak and yowling the summoning words, "May all cats old enough to hunt in the shadows, gather beneath the Highoak!"

Cats then began to gather underneath the Highoak, expectantly looking up at Ravenstar.

"Today, two of our kits have reached the age of six moons and are now ready to receive their apprentice names and their mentors. Darkkit, Graykit, step forward."

The two kits stepped forward nervously, but their eyes were bright with excitement.

"Darkkit and Graykit, do you promise to learn the warrior code and to obey your mentors?" Ravenstar asked, looking down at the kits with his intense yellow eyes.

"I do," Darkkit said boldly, smiling in excitement and anticipation, followed by his brother's quiet reply, "I do."

"Darkkit, from this moment on, you will be known as Darkpaw. Your mentor shall be Thornfang. Thornfang," Ravenstar announced, looking at the dark-brown tom, "You are ready to receive your first apprentice. You have shown yourself to be determined and brave. Do all that you can to pass on all that you know onto Darkpaw."

Thornfang, who had stepped forward, made the move to touch Darkpaw's nose, showing that he accepted Darkpaw as his apprentice. Darkpaw touched Thornfang's nose, kind of hesitantly but excitedly, in return.

After that, they then stepped to the side for Graykit-no, paw-to receive his mentor.

"Graypaw, your mentor shall be Cavetail. May he teach you all that he knows." Ravenstar continued. "Cavetail, you have mentored Aspenlight well and you are ready for your second apprentice. Teach Graypaw all that you know."

Cavetail dipped his head to Ravenstar and bent forward to touch noses with Graypaw.

"Graypaw! Darkpaw! Graypaw! Darkpaw!" The yowls started after Graypaw and Cavetail had touched noses and stepped off to the side. The chant continued, the warriors of NightClan yowling their loudest in congratulations to the newly-made apprentices and also, to their mentors for they have deserved the right to be mentors to the next generation of warriors for NightClan.

After the chant of the two apprentices' names, Ravenstar yowled, flicking his tail back and forth slightly, "This Clan meet is dismissed!"

Cavetail murmured to Graypaw, "Let's get your new nest ready and then, we'll see if we can take a look around the territory if there's still time left." Graypaw nodded in understanding.

Just then, Shadowpaw trotted up to Graypaw and said happily, "Congratulations, Graypaw!" Graypaw replied shyly, "Thank you, Shadowpaw." Shadowpaw smiled lightly and headed into the apprentices' den.

After a few minutes, Graypaw and Darkpaw met up with each other in the middle of the camp clearing, Darkpaw saying in excitement, "I can't believe we're apprentices now! We're almost warriors, Graypaw!" Just then, Thornfang came up, hearing Darkpaw's last statement and chuckled in amusement, "You're not going to become a warrior until you actually prove your strengths and skills to the Clan as an apprentice."

Darkpaw smiled sheepishly, looking up at his mentor. Thornfang smiled and flicked his tail as a gesture to the camp entrance. "Let's go see our territory before nightfall comes."

As if on cue, Cavetail came padding to them and asked, "Mind if Graypaw and I join you, Thornfang? I feel like it would be a great experience seeing our territory for the apprentices." Thornfang smiled and nodded at the other warrior.

"Come on, Graypaw," instructed Cavetail, flicking his tail back and forth. The apprentice nodded and followed beside his mentor as the small group of cats padded out of the camp walls and into the open forest.

Graypaw looked around in amazement at the forest and whispered to Darkpaw, "Wow, I never knew the forest was _this_ big." Darkpaw nodded once in agreement, still looking around at the lush forest.

While the apprentices were looking around, the warriors were conversing on what to do next. "We could take them to teach them a battle or hunting move," suggested Cavetail. Thornfang frowned slightly, but thoughtfully, and replied, "We could, but nightfall is almost here and there might not be enough time."

Cavetail nodded in agreement, then glanced at the apprentices behind them for a moment before looking back at Thornfang. "Let's just show them the borders and the rest of the territory before we head back to camp." "Alright."

Soon after, they had reached the border with FireClan and Cavetail instructed the apprentices, "Don't cross the border. It's in the warrior code because it says that a cat shouldn't cross a border, no matter what, without an escort." Graypaw and Darkpaw nodded quickly in understanding and looked over at the other Clan's territory for a long minute before returning their gazes to their separate mentors.

"Come on, we'll show you the border we have with TreeClan," Thornfang addressed the apprentices directly before he and Cavetail padded to the direction of the TreeClan border with the apprentices following obediently behind.

After a while later, they had finally reached the border. Cavetail glanced at the apprentices and flicked his tail for them to come up more. "Notice how the border scent is kind of stale?" When both of the apprentices nodded, Cavetail continued, "Well, that means that the border hasn't been checked a lot recently, but we still have to remark it because it'll show the other Clans that we're still strong and still active." With that last statement, Thornfang marked the border as if to make a point by what Cavetail had explained to the apprentices.

"Come on, we should get back. Nightfall is approaching swiftly," remarked Cavetail, looking up at the darkening sky.

"Let's go, Darkpaw," instructed Thornfang, beckoning with his tail to the apprentice. "Come on, Graypaw. Big day tomorrow, full with training," added Cavetail who was already turning and padding back toward the direction of the NightClan camp, Graypaw scrambling along to follow.

When the moon was almost fully up, the four cats had returned back to the camp, which was almost deserted except for some cats who had decided to stay out late. "Go and rest, Graypaw and Darkpaw," urged Thornfang, padding towards the warriors' den with Cavetail beside him.

The apprentices went to the apprentices' den and found that their separate nests had already been made. Graypaw and his brother, Darkpaw, curled up in their nests and slowly went to sleep.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry, it kind of took me forever to type up this chapter because I was wondering if I should add an ending to it that was already written down in my notebook as an idea, but I didn't want to throw it down at once. So, yeah, it took me forever. This chapter was also a filler in most parts, but I promise that in the next chapter, it'll get interesting, hopefully. Review, please!


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Just a warning, but at the end of this chapter, it may or may not put an image into your head. It depends, though, but for the beginning and the middle, it's not going to be violent, though kind of a filler, almost. Anyways, to review replies!

**Kitten369:** Thanks for the idea, I'm actually going to do a Darkpaw POV in this chapter.

**Captain Scar:** Yes, thank you for the idea! Because of that, I have a whole lot of ideas now. Thanks, my friend!

~Moonstorm

**Chapter 4:**

**Darkpaw's POV:**

I looked around at the forest, my eyes big with anticipation, noticing my brother, Graypaw, do the same. "Come on, Darkpaw! We don't have all day, you know!" my mentor, Thornfang, called.

With that said, I hurried to catch up to the two warriors, one of which was my brother's mentor, but the other, was mine. "Can we do some hunting today, Thornfang?" I asked, almost begging, my eyes bright with excitement and my tail flicking back and forth. I could hear Thornfang chuckle before he answered, "No, because we don't have enough time and before you hunt anything, you have to learn the hunter's crouch."

Flattening my ears in obvious disappointment, I sighed and nodded. Cavetail, who noticed this, gave me a reassuring tail flick and added, "Don't worry, tomorrow, you'll probably have your first hunting lesson, Darkpaw." Thornfang rolled his eyes and broke in. "If I recall, I am Darkpaw's mentor and I will get to decide whenever he gets a hunting lesson or a fighting lesson."

Cavetail rolled his eyes but amusement flickered in his amber gaze. "Come on, we have to make this quick. I think nightfall is going to be coming along soon."

I nodded, Graypaw doing the same before we caught up to our mentor's sides and walked along with them.

After a few minutes, the silence was broken by Cavetail who addressed the apprentices with a low murmur saying, "Let's go check the FireClan border, so you can see it for yourselves first."

I could barely hold my excitement back, but it was obvious that I was excited, for I was practically running ahead in front of Thornfang. The warrior chuckled and called out to me, "Careful, wouldn't want to go over their border."

At once, I stopped, embarrassment starting to creep up to me again. "Sorry," I apologized meekly, flattening my ears shyly before I resumed walking, this time beside my mentor's flank.

Graypaw then caught up to me and whispered, "I wonder if we're going to meet a FireClan patrol." I scoffed slightly and remarked, "I doubt it, 'cause it's almost dusk and they'd be mousebrains to send a patrol out this late."

Graypaw protested, his voice still a low murmur, "But, some Clans do send out patrols this late. I mean, we do, at least." Frowning, I had to nod in agreement albeit reluctantly. "Good point."

Then, Thornfang called over to us, "We've arrived at the FireClan border." When we finally stopped, I took a moment to look around at the surrounding territory, making a mental note while at it. "Hmm, looks like FireClan has been keeping to their side of the border since there's no scent, not fresh anyways, on our side," commented Thornfang, remembering the stray FireClan scent from yesterday.

Cavetail nodded and then instructed, "Come on, let's check the border with TreeClan, then we have to head back to camp." I became excited all over again as I heard mention of TreeClan. With a tail flick from Cavetail, we began to pad away from the border, unaware that a pair of blue eyes were narrowed and peeking out from a bush that was near the border.

As we followed Cavetail, I asked Thornfang, "Is it true that TreeClan can climb the trees as if they were squirrels rather than cats?" Thornfang answered, "Yes, hence their Clan name, TreeClan."

I nodded and tried to remember that piece of information about them, noticing the trees getting closer together. "Remember this, Darkpaw and Graypaw, for this means that we're approaching the TreeClan border and the start of TreeClan territory," advised Thornfang, gesturing towards the trees closeness to each other. Graypaw and I nodded, taking note.

Not long after, Cavetail stopped and flicked his tail for us to stop as well. "This is the TreeClan border. Note how the trees are really close and getting to be almost endless, signalling that this is TreeClan territory."

Cavetail then looked up towards the darkening sky and observed, "Let's head back to camp. The moon is almost up."

Thornfang nodded at his fellow warrior before gesturing to me and Graypaw to follow. We both nodded in understanding and started to head back towards the camp.

Once we entered the emptying camp clearing, Cavetail instructed, "Go and get some rest. There's going to be a big day tomorrow, full with training." With that last word, Cavetail and Thornfang padded to the warriors' den and soon after, we curled up in our separate nests and went to sleep.

* * *

When the camp was almost empty of cats, save for one who was guarding the camp, another cat had padded silently out from one of the dens in the camp.

The cat guarding the camp for the night, flicked his ear tiredly. Nightpelt was his name and like his name, his pelt was as black as the night, perfect for blending into the shadows which he always boasted whenever there was a night hunting patrol being sent out and when he was picked for it.

The cat who had padded out from one of the dens, slipped to the fresh-kill pile and picked up a plump mouse in her jaws, holding it in a careful and certain way. To any other cat, the mouse would seem so tempting and tasty, but she knew different.

A smirk forming on her face, she padded to where Nightpelt was sitting, softly yet silently. He didn't know she was even there until she dropped the mouse at his paws. "Here, Nightpelt. I thought you might be hungry and you need it if you're going to last the night," she coaxed, her tone having a slight edge to it underneath, but not very noticeable to the dark-furred tom.

Nightpelt dipped his head to the she-cat in gratitude and starting eating the plump mouse.

She smirked, watching the tom eat the mouse like there was no tomorrow, which was very true. Soon after, the tom had finished the mouse, shivering slightly. "Let's go to the forest for a little, shall we?" suggested the she-cat who was still standing in the shadows, not daring to reveal herself.

Nightpelt frowned and shook his head, insisting that he stay and she can go out alone. She narrowed her eyes slightly and then demanded that he go with her. "Besides, the camp will be safe when we're back. No badger or fox isn't going to attack our camp unless they're insane to do so," she added.

Nightpelt frowned, then reluctantly he agreed. "Fine, but only for a little while. I can't take any chances." The she-cat nodded in understanding and padded out of the camp first with Nightpelt following behind albeit sluggishly.

After a few more pawsteps, Nightpelt was panting for breath, his pelt becoming hot with 'fever.' "Slow down!" he panted. She glanced back at him and not another moment had passed when Nightpelt finally dropped to the ground, twitching in the throes of death.

The she-cat then stopped and turned around, her eyes emotionless as she watched Nightpelt thrash around before the thrashes finally stopped and his chest stopped rising up and down. She then padded over to him and nudged him in the side with her paw to see if he was actually dead.

When she was done checking the dead warrior, she smirked and picked the now-lifeless tom up by the scruff and started to search for a place to put him where the Clan, or at least, some cats in the Clan could find the dead tom. Once she found a place, she set him down onto the hard earth before she ruffled up all the leaves to make it seem like something had come up to surprise him and killed him.

The dark-furred she-cat stopped as soon as she was done with the leaves and thought for a minute. 'Hmm, I need to make it seem like he was attacked if the leaves are all scrunched up.' With that thought in her mind, she headed over to the warrior silently, unsheathing her claws along the way.

Once she was beside the warrior's flanks, she then dug her claws into them deeply, then scratched up his belly, blood flowing out of the wounds as she did so. Finally, she slashed the tom's throat, making it seem like a fatal blow to the warrior and stepped back, looking at the wounds with a small smirk. 'There we go.'

Without looking back over her shoulder, she padded away, drawing closer to the camp entrance. Sitting a few mouse-lengths away from the looming cave entrance, the she-cat began to lick her paws clean of the blood that covered them.

Soon after, she looked up at the bright and clear moon that was shining in the sky and whispered, "This is only the beginning. Soon, this whole forest shall be rightfully mine." She closed her eyes for a moment, a cool breeze ruffling her fur and whiskers, before she opened her eyes again and then padded into the camp, her posture erect and full of purpose.

* * *

**A/N: **Hehe, it had to be done, that's all I'm going to say about this. Meanwhile, I noticed that I haven't been getting a lot of reviews, yet I get like almost 7-10 or so, views everyday. It's not that I don't appreciate the views, I just need some more reviews because well, reviews means a lot to me and it's what keeps me going, especially, keeping this story going. So, with that said, **review**!

~Moonstorm


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Nothing much to say here, but more information is at the bottom of the chapter.

**Captain Scar:** Thanks, I have to say that Chapter 4 was my best chapter yet, but watch out for any more chapters that you really like.

Enjoy Chapter 5!

~Moonstorm

* * *

**Chapter 5:**

**Graypaw's POV:**

I yawned, blinking open my blue eyes and wincing at the bright sunlight that was pouring through the apprentices' cave.

I sat up, stretching a little in my nest, hearing my brother, Darkpaw, stir a little. I looked at my brother for a moment before starting to clean my fur.

At that moment, my brother decided to wake up fully. He yawned, his ears flattened against his head. "Morning, Darkpaw," I meowed. "Huh? Oh, morning, Graypaw," my brother replied sleepily. I smiled in amusement, flicking my dark-gray ears slightly.

Then, Cavetail stuck his head into the apprentices' den and called to me, "Graypaw, get something to eat, we're going training in a few."

I rippled with excitement. _My first training lesson! I wonder what I'm going to be doing today, maybe a combat lesson or even, a hunting lesson!_ I grinned from ear to ear, Darkpaw watching me with an amused smirk.

"So, I can tell that you're excited, Graypaw," my brother commented. I smiled sheepishly back at Darkpaw. "Sorry, it's my first training lesson."

Darkpaw nodded and then wondered, "I wonder if I'm going to be doing battle training today with Thornfang."

I shrugged in reply and then responded, "Well, I better get ready, Cavetail is going to wonder what's up if I take too long." Before I left the den, I noticed Darkpaw give a nod in reply before he curled up again.

Looking around the camp clearing, I could see some warriors out already and eating some fresh-kill before they padded out of the camp, probably on a patrol of some sort.

I headed over to the fresh-kill pile, picking up a thrush when I reached there. I sat down beside the pile, starting to eat my thrush hungrily. When I had finished, I heard pawsteps approaching me. I looked up to see that it was Cavetail. "Come on, Graypaw, hunting lesson," he declared. I smiled and stood up quickly, my tail flicking excitedly behind me.

Cavetail flickered his ear and we both headed out of the camp and into the warm forest, the morning sunshine dappling the leaves of the trees and a cool breeze ruffling our pelts as we headed to the training clearing.

"Now," Cavetail started, turning to face me, "What do you know about the different types of prey?" I pause, thinking about the different prey that I knew. "Well, birds have good eyesight, but doesn't have a great sense of smell," I replied hesitantly. Cavetail nodded in approval and then replied, "Let me show you the crouch for hunting birds."

I nodded and stepped back, watching as Cavetail got into a low crouch, his belly almost scraping the ground. When he stepped forward, I couldn't hear his pawsteps.

"You have to keep your pawsteps light and supple. It also doesn't matter if your scent is downwind, as you promptly stated, birds don't have a great sense of smell. The most important thing to remember when hunting birds is that you have to keep your pawsteps light, otherwise, the bird you're hunting will hear you before it smells you," Cavetail explained.

I nodded, trying to remember that. Then, Cavetail instructed, "Try the crouch, Graypaw."

I took a deep breath before I lowered myself into the hunting crouch, keeping my tail low to the ground. I could hear Cavetail walking around me, examining my position before he stopped in front of me and remarked, "You're a natural at this, Graypaw. We'll try some real hunting later and I'll see how you do."

I smiled and got up to my paws, looking at my mentor. At that moment, Thornfang came padding into the clearing with Darkpaw following behind. I smiled again, then padded up to my brother.

"Hey Darkpaw!" I greeted cheerfully. "Hey, Graypaw," my brother replied excitedly.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. "Thornfang told me that we were doing some battle training today," Darkpaw answered, a gleam in his eyes.

"Cool!" I answered. "I just finished doing a hunting lesson with Cavetail."

"Nice," Darkpaw responded with a flick of his ears. "Come on, Darkpaw!" called Darkpaw's mentor, Thornfang, who was glancing back over at his shoulder. "Or was I wrong to believe that you wanted to do some battle training today?"

Darkpaw flattened his ears nervously and then mewed a quick "Bye!" to me before he darted off over to his mentor.

I sighed as I watched Darkpaw and Thornfang beginning to spar, Thornfang starting to demonstrate a move to the dark-furred apprentice. Feeling dejected, I padded over to my mentor again who was watching the whole thing, but remained silent. He flicked his tail at me reassuringly and purred, "Cheer up, we're doing some battle training later today, so look forward to that."

I brightened up at this and looked up. Cavetail continued, "But first, we're going to do some real hunting. Follow me." I nodded and padded over to his side. Cavetail flickered his tail slightly before he set off at a gentle trot into the shaded forest with me at his side, matching his every step.

After a while later, Cavetail stopped in the middle of a small clearing. I looked around at the clearing, noticing how the small bursts of sunlight dappled the ground.

I looked around in awe, a small grin slowly making its way across my face until I realized that Cavetail was talking and that I had been tuning him out. "Now, what do you smell, Graypaw?"

I opened my mouth, scenting the air and distinguishing every different scent from another. "Umm, I smell mouse, a bird, and a squirrel..." I said hesitantly after a moment. Looking back at my mentor, I glimpsed him nodding in approval. "That's what I smell, as well. Now try to locate them."

I frowned and turned back around, opening my mouth again and pricking up my ears. For a long moment, I didn't locate any of the prey I had listed before I could hear a tiny sound. It was like a scrabbling of small feet against a leaf. I flicked my tail towards the direction I had heard the sound. "A mouse is over there. It's probably looking for food."

Cavetail nodded once more, smiling lightly. "Is that all you can locate?" I frowned again and soon heard a squirrel making its way up a branch, its tail brushing against some leaves and a short whistle of a bird. "The squirrel is up in that tree." I did the same gesture, this time, pointing my tail towards the pine tree nearby. "So is the bird, the bird being higher than the squirrel, but I think it's going to come down in a few moments."

Then, I turned back towards Cavetail, my tail flicking happily as I waited for his response. "I was right, you are a natural, Graypaw," purred Cavetail, "but locating them isn't the same as actually catching them." I nodded slightly, knowing this.

"Now, you remember the crouch I taught you earlier that's specifically for birds?" I nodded again. "Good, I want you to try and catch the bird that you located. Remember, keep your pawsteps light and supple." I nodded, determined to catch my first piece of prey.

Cavetail padded off into the undergrowth, leaving me alone in the clearing. I looked around, then heard a fluttering of wings and the gentle landing of the bird as it landed on a leaf. Quickly, I lowered into the crouch, remembering to keep my tail above the ground slightly, not high enough to be spotted, but low enough as to not brush against the fallen leaves. Silently, I crawled towards the bird on my stomach, keeping track of all of my pawsteps.

Once I thought I was close enough, I gathered strength into my hindlegs and haunches. I watched the bird with bated breath, waiting to see if the bird was about to take off. After a few moments, it was clear that it wasn't going anywhere, so like an adder striking, I leapt up onto the bird, pinning it down, my claws digging into its neck. I then dug my claws in a little deeper. Satisfied with my first catch, I picked it up into my jaws and padded back to where Cavetail was waiting for me.

I dropped the bird down at my paws, the words of Cavetail's praise ringing in my ears. "You're a natural at hunting, Graypaw! Soon, when you receive your warrior name, I have a feeling that you'll be a great warrior."

I could feel my pelt becoming hot with embarrassment and shyly, I looked up at Cavetail, beaming. "Come on, let's head back to camp. I'm sure your brother will be waiting to see if you've caught something or not." I nodded and quickly picked up the bird up, following behind my mentor. _My first catch! I can't wait to see Darkpaw and tell him everything about it!_

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, kind of a short chapter, but I didn't know what to write. Sorry, this took a long time to post, I've been busy with school and homework and until the start of summer break, I'm not going to be posting a lot since homework is taking its toll on me. Sorry, but just wait until summer officially starts and then, I'll be posting the chapters on a daily basis. With that said, review, please!

~Moonstorm


End file.
